


Es simple lógica

by BilingualShipper



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bisexuality, Denial of Feelings, Español | Spanish, Love Confessions, M/M, los tags parecen serios pero esto no lo es, realmente no sé qué incluir acá, yaku no quiere aceptar lo que siente
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 18:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13106229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilingualShipper/pseuds/BilingualShipper
Summary: —Alisa de verdad es atractiva, ¿hm? —Kuroo se le acercó al terminar el set.—¡Mucho! —Asintió con la cabeza y dirigió un breve vistazo a la medio rusa en las gradas.—Y se parece a Lev, ¿verdad?—No hay duda de que sean hermanos —contestó al instante.—No hay duda, ¿ah? —Yaku le frunció el ceño. Ese tono sugerente y la ceja alzada tampoco eran buenos en el capitán—. Eso quiere decir que Lev también es atractivo.Donde Yaku no quiere complicarse la vida, ambos hermanos Haiba le parecen atractivos —aunque no acepte con facilidad que piense así de Lev— y el menor toma ventaja lentamente.





	Es simple lógica

**Author's Note:**

> Hasta el resumen de esto me costó, no puede ser. En pocas palabras, LevYaku es un ship que siempre quise probar y aún quiero seguirlo haciendo, pero que me ha costado bastante tener una idea y desarrollarla. Si no fuera por un cómic que vi en Facebook donde ocurre lo del resumen, creo que me habría rendido y habría dibujado algo para este Secret Santa (sí, esto es un regalo).

Fue difícil de aceptar, pero Yaku conocía su posición. No solo era rodeado por gente mucho más alta que él en el voleibol, su día a día fuera del espacio cerrado de los gimnasios se comprendía de una buena mayoría de personas que lo superaban en altura.

Ya a sus dieciocho años, no había casi esperanza alguna de que el estirón de los varones hiciera de las suyas tardíamente. Ese iba a ser su porte definitivo: delgado, pequeño, no lo que había soñado, mas ideal para su rol en el juego. Era molesto; el voleibol no iba a durarle para siempre —si era optimista con su tiempo de vida, ni siquiera le duraría la mitad ni un tercio del mismo—; su estatura, sí. ¿Para qué le serviría ser bajo más allá en el futuro?

Al menos, rebasar el metro sesenta le permitía encontrar chicas más menudas, aunque muchas lo igualaban. Tal vez le tocaría casarse con una mujer más alta, trataba de acostumbrarse a la idea para no cerrarse aun si le agradase una pretendiente solo porque debía dirigir sus ojos hacia abajo para verlo.

Supo que estuvo en lo correcto con la apertura de opciones la primera vez que vio a Alisa Haiba. Qué muchacha tan hermosa. Apenas un año mayor, vestimenta muy femenina y linda en ella, una personalidad que de lejos se veía animada; resaltaría del resto sin siquiera intentarlo y sin hacerle falta su altura ni su cabello cenizo para lograrlo. Brillaba por sí sola y no era a causa de sus colores claros. No le importaría el dolor de cuello que le daría por mirarla a los ojos, tampoco tener algún tipo de lazo indirecto con Lev por salir con ella.

—¿Ni estando en presencia de su hermano disimulas un poco? —Siempre que Kuroo le daba un codazo, nada bueno podía salir de su boca.

—Él mismo reconoce los cumplidos que le hago. Está de acuerdo y no le importa. —Se encogió de hombros.

—Ah —suspiró. Continuó con su mirada fija en Lev, quien recibía algunos consejos o regaños de Kenma—, creo que esa es la inocencia por su juventud. No sabe que lo dices con ojos especiales.

—Da igual.

—Pero es cierto. De verdad es atractiva, ¿hm?

—¡Mucho! —Asintió con la cabeza y dirigió un breve vistazo a la medio rusa en las gradas.

—Y se parece a Lev, ¿verdad?

—No hay duda de que sean hermanos —contestó al instante.

—No hay duda, ¿ah? —Yaku le frunció el ceño. Ese tono sugerente y la ceja alzada tampoco eran buenos en el capitán—. Eso quiere decir que Lev también es atractivo.

Esto era peor de lo que imaginaba.

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡Es simple lógica! Tienen el mismo cabello, ojos, color y sonrisa. Lev es su versión masculina, así que debe ser hermoso también.

—Kuroo, no.

—¡Admítelo! Podrá ser un dolor de cabeza, pero tiene lo suyo. Por algo hay varias chicas en la escuela que lo miran creyendo que no se les nota... aunque él no lo note —agregó.

—Las chicas se interesan por cualquier extranjero. —Cruzó los brazos.

—Los chicos también nos fijamos en extranjeros.

—No insinúes lo que estoy pensando.

—¿Hm? ¿Y qué estoy insinuando, Yakkun? —dijo a punto de canturrear. El mencionado solo arrugó más el rostro y chasqueó la lengua—. Estoy siendo muy directo: si la hermana de Lev es hermosa y ambos se parecen mucho, Lev es hermoso. Simple lógica. Ahora, si tú crees que hay algo que no estoy diciendo, por algo dentro de ti será. —Levantó las manos en señal de inocencia.

Yaku estuvo cerca de poner los ojos en blanco; de resto, decidió que lo mejor sería ignorarlo.

* * *

Debió saber que Kuroo implantaría esa idea en su cabeza. Sin siquiera percatarse hasta que fue demasiado tarde, Lev fue apareciendo más y más al recordar a Alisa. De acuerdo, podía cruzarse en su pensamiento de vez en cuando porque compartían apellido, eran familia; ¡pero ya era más el tiempo que ocupaba él en su mente que ella! ¿No le era suficiente cansancio el verlo a diario y tratar de ser paciente cuando le daba ganas de escapar de su entrenamiento de recepciones? ¿Ahora también tenía que soportarlo en su tiempo libre de él? Era demasiado.

Lo que daba más miedo era saberse bisexual, pues abría una posibilidad que no quería ni reconocer como tal. Yaku siempre se imaginaba con una mujer en el futuro por la mayor comodidad que eso significaría: nunca tendría que confesar que un hombre también podía encenderle, no sería mal visto ni rechazado, podría vivir con mayor normalidad. Había tenido suerte de que, hasta entonces, solo mujeres hubiesen llamado su atención; los chicos con los que más interactuaba lo irritaban o lo preocupaban demasiado como para siquiera interesarse en ellos.

Lev encabezaba la lista de muchachos que lo sacaban de sus casillas —e incluso lo preocupaba un poco,  _¡figuraba en ambas!_ — luego de dos largos años en los que Kuroo la gobernó, de ahí que estuviera aún más confundido por su recurrencia en sus pensamientos. Que alguien así le atrajera era una contradicción a lo que él creía que era su tipo. ¿Por qué le gustaría salir con una persona que le hiciera olvidar la paz?

Fue alrededor de esos días que las prácticas con Lev cambiaron. Él solía buscar alguna excusa gratis —ni siquiera barata— que no aceptaría para huir de ellas, escaparse en cuanto se distrajera, fingir cansancio extremo a los minutos cuando sabía que ese chico tenía mucha más resistencia. Yaku no se daba mala vida y no trataba de recuperarlo en caso de fuga; él debía ser el primer interesado en entrenar, no el líbero que preferiría irse a casa y no quedarse un tiempo extra en la escuela por mejorar las habilidades de ese desesperante ser.

No obstante, luego del partido contra Nohebi, el menor comenzó a ser más responsable. Sus quejas se redujeron a reclamos por no entender lo explicado, por la falta de descansos o por lo estricto que era al guiarlo; ya no había intenciones visibles de salir corriendo. Lo notaba más atento a sus indicaciones y más dispuesto a aprender la técnica correcta para recibir el balón. Sonreía cuando lo llamaba para practicar, en completo contraste con el suspiro jorobado que le daba sin miramientos o la crispación similar a la de un gato erizado de antes. A veces era Lev quien iba por él para pedirle que le enseñara.

Ese avance fue una maravilla durante los primeros días, pero se convirtió en su mayor martirio conforme transcurrieron las semanas. Ya no le fruncía el ceño tanto como le sonreía; pasar minutos a solas, solo enfocado en que Lev tuviera buenos movimientos y postura hacía que se fijase en detalles que antes eran desapercibidos. Nadie ignoraba la longitud de su cuerpo en general, pero él nunca había reparado en cuán largas eran sus piernas hasta darse cuenta de lo mucho que debía agacharse o separar los pies. Eso provocaba cierta tensión en sus muslos que los hacía resaltar; pronto, Yaku se sorprendió distrayéndose entre las sombras que sus músculos formaban.

Se cacheteaba con suavidad cada vez que se desviaba hacia esos rumbos. Debía pensar en piernas más lisas. Por mala suerte, la falda que usó Alisa el día que fue a animarlos era demasiado larga como para dejarle reemplazar las imágenes. Lo mismo ocurrió cuando sus ojos se entretuvieron con los largos brazos; ella había llevado una blusa de mangas largas. No podía cambiar a la persona en su mente, no cuando la inicial estaba justo frente a sus ojos y a la otra debía evocarla desde el fondo de su memoria.

Bien, tal vez sí le estaba atrayendo un poco, pero aún podía ser algo meramente físico. No tenía que gustarle su personalidad para gustarle su cuerpo. Era como cuando alguien veía la foto de algún modelo: era un completo desconocido, pero no se podía negar que estaba bueno. También, por mucho que doliera, Alisa era una desconocida aún, a diferencia de su hermano; en eso sí que le ganaba. ¿Cómo podía llegar a interactuar más con ella?

Revisar las redes sociales a veces resultaba peor. Lev había subido una foto junto a su hermana. Ella abrazaba el brazo del chico con una cercanía que confundiría de no ser por su extremo parecido. Qué celos sentiría quien fuera que viera la fotografía, aunque no podía determinar quién sería el más celado, el lugar de quién era más envidiado. Yaku se asustó cuando se percató de que ni él mismo sabía en dónde imaginarse, el puesto de cuál de los dos robar en la instantánea.

—No puede ser cierto… —susurró en el espanto. Una simple atracción física no debía causarle esa indecisión. No podía estar considerando salir con un chico dos años menor que él cuando podía preferir a la chica que solo le llevaba un año.

Todo era culpa de Kuroo por haber hecho ese comentario que lo hizo ser consciente de que consideraba hermoso a Lev.

_«Para: Kuroo._

_Maldito seas, Kuroo»._

_«De: Kuroo._

_Σ(°_ _△_ _°|||)_

_¿Qué he hecho para merecer este trato, Yakkun?»._

_«Para: Kuroo._

_Solo quería que lo supieras»._

* * *

Aceptó que había algo en Lev que encendía su interés cerca de Navidad, pero guardaba sus esperanzas de jamás complicarse la vida con un chico, más que todo era porque aún no sabía bien  _qué_  era ese algo en Lev que lo hacía oponerse al rechazo habitual. Además, pronto tendría su siguiente oportunidad de conocer a Alisa más allá de unos cuantos saludos y felicitaciones por haber alcanzado las Nacionales. Ella misma tuvo la idea de invitar a todo el club de voleibol masculino de Nekoma a la casa de su familia para una pequeña fiesta navideña. De Taketora escuchó que, en parte, el plan también era de su hermanita. Sin importar la versión real, Yaku esperaba ese día con ganas.

Sería algo engorroso que sus gustos se deleitaran por ambos hermanos, sin embargo, se creía capaz de controlarlo. Si lograba agradarle a la mayor, se sentiría más tranquilo al alejarse de aquello que evitaba.

—Yaku-san se ve emocionado de ir a mi casa esta tarde —soltó Lev al final de la práctica, mientras limpiaban el suelo del gimnasio.

—Solo me gusta compartir de otra manera, nada más. —Batió una mano en el aire, restándole importancia. Por dentro, le preocupó que se le notaran las ansias por terminar con sus pensamientos desviados hacia Lev lo suficiente para que él se lo dijera.

—¡Yo estoy muy contento de que todos vayan a mi casa! ¡Hay el espacio suficiente para todos, sobre todo para Yaku-san!

No le dio una patada porque estaba demasiado lejos, fuera de su alcance. En su lugar, le lanzó una pelota que no había sido recogida aún directo a la cabeza. No necesitaba ese tipo de consideración. Suficiente gente baja había en Nekoma como para que solo lo mencionara a él. Tanto que evitó pensar que tal vez se sentiría aún más pequeño en casa de gigantes, y ahora uno de ellos lo forzó —sin saber— a hacerlo.

Se les dio el chance de ir a sus casas a cambiarse el uniforme por ropa casual antes de la celebración. Yaku optó por llevar su cambio de atuendo en el bolso por comodidad, pues la residencia de los Haiba quedaba algo lejos de la suya. Cinco personas tuvieron la misma idea, cinco miembros del club tomaron el mismo metro, solo él consiguió asiento al ser el único que cabía en ese espacio. Lev hizo un comentario sobre cómo Yaku era de tamaño conveniente; no hubo ataques por la interferencia indirecta e inconsciente de extraños en el camino de sus manos y pies.

Al llegar a la casa, tuvo que tragarse la risa que le causó que incluso allí tuviera que agachar la cabeza para proteger su frente del marco de la puerta. Su vivienda no estaba a la medida de sus habitantes, aunque eso hacía que se vieran más altos de lo normal. Estaba entre la risa y la irritación, un punto neutral al ninguna ser más fuerte que la otra.

Mientras hubo poca gente, la fiesta fue ambientándose con música y golosinas. Los chicos conversaban entre ellos y Alisa, que lucía contenta de por fin charlar con los amigos de su hermano. Le costó ser quien buscase el tema a hablar, por lo que sus pocas participaciones se dieron cuando la pregunta fue abierta para todos o cuando alguna opinión daba lugar a complementos u objeciones. Le echó la culpa a la torpeza y lentitud originadas por los nervios de aquellos frente a un espécimen más hermoso. El punto positivo: tal inhibición no se daba con Lev, quizás no estaba tan mal como creía. El punto negativo: una relación serviría mejor con una comunicación de mayor calidad, como la que podía sostener con Lev cuando no lo regañaba.

—¡Lyovochka es invencible en el juego de sostener miradas! —exclamó ella al rato de que todos llegaran.

Por supuesto, no faltaron contradictores ni desafiantes. La discusión los llevó a competir, todos contra Lev. Salió invicto de cada turno, aunque estuvo a punto de perder contra Taketora, quien solo parpadeó porque Kuroo lo saboteó sin que muchos se dieran cuenta. «No habría sido interesante que alguien le ganara tan pronto», fue lo que entendió de sus labios silenciosos.

El sexto contrincante fue él; protagonizaron una ronda bastante interesante. Cada uno sentado en el suelo frente al otro, mirada en la otra mirada, rodeados de jóvenes —como ellos— pendientes de quién movía los ojos o cerraba los párpados primero. El solo hecho de competir y de ser tan observados ejercía una presión impresionante, pero esa no fue la sensación más fuerte en Yaku.

La mirada de Lev era realmente intensa. Si era por su forma o por su color, no podía determinarlo. Había  _algo_  que lo hacía sentir en la mira cada vez que Lev lo veía, incluso si era con ojos entrecerrados del cansancio. Por lo tanto, que los tuviera justo en frente, dirigidos a los suyos sin nada que impidiera el contacto directo era  _la_  experiencia. En solo cinco segundos tragó saliva, en tres más comenzaron las irregularidades en su interior. A los diez, la intensidad de Lev disminuyó y el color en su rostro aumentó. Yaku casi pestañea de la sorpresa, se salvó porque recordó que debía evitarlo. El menor se volvió rosado y no entendía por qué, solo se percató de que sus mejillas también comenzaron a arder.

Con la marca de los quince segundos, un puchero enterneció la expresión del más alto —Yaku se golpeó mentalmente por describirlo con ese término, también hirvieron sus mejillas al punto de acalorar sus orejas—. Por primera vez en todas esas rondas, se notó el esfuerzo del chico por mantener los ojos abiertos. Los entrecerraba apenas, volvía a abrirlos, fruncía una ceja, movía sus labios con nervios, hasta arrugó la nariz.

—Lev, no lo hagas reír, eso es trampa —dijo Kuroo como si no hubiese hecho lo mismo un minuto atrás.

—¡No estoy haciendo eso! —reclamó. Estuvo a nada de voltear a verlo, por el ligero movimiento de cabeza que percibió. Respiró profundo después.

Sus ojos le pedían parpadear, pero la petición era débil al lado de los latidos que resonaban en sus oídos. Apenas podía soportarlo. ¿Su atracción era más profunda de lo que había estimado?, porque debía serlo para esa reacción involuntaria. Sin embargo, el descubrimiento de que sus emociones tenían más presencia de lo que creía se quedaba corto al lado de la intriga que le causaba el estado de Lev. ¿De qué era esa rojez y nervios visibles en su rostro?

De un momento al otro, ya no sabía cuántos segundos habían transcurrido, entrecerró los ojos hasta hacerlos pequeñitos, infló los cachetes y golpeó el suelo con ambas manos a la vez, agachando la cabeza.

—¡Ah! ¡No puedo más! —le gritó a la alfombra.

Yaku parpadeó un par de veces y quedó con los ojos bien abiertos. No celebró su victoria —a diferencia de los chicos que se le lanzaron encima a felicitarlo—; observó cada acción de Lev con atención. Ni siquiera apartó su mirada del larguirucho cuando su hermana se le acercó.

—¡Lyovochka perdió su juego! —exclamó con sorpresa. Su yo racional le decía que debió desear que Alisa le diera un apodo ruso tierno como ese con su nombre, no ser él quien llamase a Lev de esa manera aun no estando seguro de poder pronunciarlo. Se negó a explicarse eso.

La dinámica cambió al haber probado que no era invencible en el juego de sostener miradas, sin embargo, Yaku se dedicó a observar a Lev con todo el disimulo posible por el resto de la fiesta. Notó que lo estuvo evitando, no comprendía por qué si no iba a golpearlo ni a forzarlo a practicar recepciones. Se olvidó por completo de su objetivo inicial —entablar conversación con Alisa, volverse su amigo—, se enfocó en descifrar el comportamiento del más alto.

Conforme avanzaron las horas, los invitados se fueron poco a poco. Considerando la distancia entre sus casas, Yaku debió irse hacía rato, pero no planeaba abandonar la misión tan fácilmente. Creía conveniente la menor cantidad de personas en la casa, pues significaba menos distracciones y menos opciones con quienes hablar. Taketora fue de los últimos en irse, más que todo porque su hermana quería quedarse más tiempo con Alisa, y le siguieron Kuroo y Kenma, quienes se fueron juntos por ser vecinos, como era de esperarse. Una vez que se despidieron, solo restaba él. Si esa no era su oportunidad, no sabía cuándo la tendría.

Lev comía las pocas galletas que sobrevivieron al hambre de los muchachos cuando Yaku decidió unírsele. Su reacción inicial fue respingar, luego trató de hacer como si nada hubiera pasado.

—En serio, Lev, ¿qué te sucede hoy? No voy a hacerte nada por lo del juego.

—Es que hoy me ha mirado mucho. —A pesar de los obvios nervios en sus cejas alzadas, no dudó en responderle de frente. Le desconcertó la sonrisa que mostró justo después—. ¿Acaso le gusto, Yaku-san? —preguntó como si no fuera la gran cosa, como si se refiriera a una preferencia por un bocadillo en especial y no por una persona, por  _él_.

—¿Qué…? —Sus palabras se ahogaron en su garganta. Quería enfadarse, quería darle un golpe; el cortocircuito de todos sus sistemas lo dejó congelado.

—¡Porque acabo de descubrir que Yaku-san me gusta también!

—¡No presumas eso sin que te responda primero! —Por fin logró reaccionar y tirarle la galleta que estaba por morder. No le pegó; Lev la atrapó justo antes de que le diera en el pecho y se la comió de un solo bocado.

—¿Eso quiere decir que no le gusto? —Dio un paso atrás.

—No, quiere decir que no vuelvas a hacer eso aunque hayas acertado.

El pánico tardó unos segundos en abandonar sus facciones. Fue reemplazado por la sonrisa más enorme que había visto en su vida, y eso no tenía nada que ver con que viniera de alguien tan alto como ese muchacho.

—¡Yaku-san! —Lo envolvió entre sus brazos y pecho. El líbero sintió la emoción que ahí bombeaba y no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Entonces, ¿lo del juego fue que descubriste lo que sentías?

—¡Sí! No fui nada bueno disimulándolo, por eso me rendí, ¡sino te hubiese aplastado! —Apretó el abrazo.

—Oye, no me aplastes ahora —dijo con poco aire mientras le daba puñetazos suaves a los costados.

—¡Lo siento!

Cuando levantó la cabeza, la mirada de Lev tenía otro tipo de intensidad escondida en su aparente dulzura. Entonces, Yaku entendió todo: ese algo que lo atraía a un chico que lo desesperaba tanto era lo difícil que era culparlo del todo de su torpeza. Era inocente como ningún otro, y eso le brindaba una dosis de sinceridad extrema que molestaba, pero se le agradecía a la vez, pues eso lo volvía en alguien confiable: si decía algo, era porque estaba convencido de que eso era cierto.

De repente, percibió el tacto de dos manos debajo de sus axilas y dejó de sentir el suelo a sus pies. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía, Lev lo elevó aún más alto para sentarlo sobre el espacio vacío del mueble de la cocina.

—Oye, no me cargues como si no fuera… —Fue imposible terminar por la breve interrupción de unos labios contra los suyos. Enrojeció al instante. Increíble, su primer beso duró menos de un segundo.

—¡Hermanito! —Pero solo un segundo bastó para ser aplaudidos.

No sentir la necesidad de excusarse lo ayudó a asegurarse de que el ser hermoso que se llevó su atención fue Lev. Mientras lo escuchaba tartamudear de vergüenza —porque se cubrió el rostro, no lo veía—, pensó que valdría la pena complicarse la vida si era por este chico de firmes convicciones.    


End file.
